Berrynose's Loss
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Berrynose, the ignorant and head strong cream tom from Thunderclan. But we also know him as the tom who watched his lover die in front of him, fell in love with Poppyfrost and was father to Cherrypaw and Molepaw. How did he feel when he lost her? Story for Star upon Crescent Moon.


**A/N: When I had the contest, the winner got to have a one-shot made by me with any cat they chose. So, the winner chose Berrynose. I have a sweet one-shot for him to the song, Kiss it All Better by He is We. It just fits him well. So without further ado, here is Berrynose's Loss.**

Panic coursed through Thunderclan camp and Leafpool was bent over a pretty golden she-cat who was wailing in pain. Berrynose sat at his lover's side, licking her cheek and trying to sooth her. "My blood feels like it is on fire!" she wailed and Berrynose stifled back a stinging retort to Leafpool to help her. Not too far away, Honeyfern's parents sat, Sorreltail scared that she might lose another kit. Leafpool turned to Berrynose, a sad look in her eyes before sighing. "It's too late. I'm sorry. The poison has already taken over and there is nothing I can do," Leafpool murmured and Sorreltail gasped, burying her head into Brakenfur's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

Honeyfern turned to Berrynose and gave a small smile, even though she was in a lot of pain. "Berrynose, I love you. Please, take care and be strong," she murmured and Berrynose shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Honeyfern. No, you can't die. You won't!" he promised and Honeyfern shook her head. "Don't lie to yourself Berrynose. You and I both know that I will be joining Starclan." Berrynose got to his paws and Honeyfern looked at him sadly. He licked her head and she let out a whimper.

Then she closed her eyes and Berrynose shook her frantically, trying to keep her from dying. She opened them a tiny bit and took one finally breathe her body then falling limp. Her glassy eyes stared up at the sky and Sorreltail's yowl echoed through the clearing. Berrynose sat vigil with Honeyfern's sisters and parents the whole night, miserable that they would never have kits.

* * *

Berrynose opened his eyes and let out a purr. "Hey. Honeyfern, do you…" his words trailed off as his gaze drifted to her empty nest. She's dead mouse-brain, he cursed to himself. She has been dead for a full moon! He slowly got to his paws and walked outside. Poppyfrost walked over to him, a sad smile appeared on her face. "Hey Berrynose. Want to go hunting?" she asked and he nodded. Together, the two friends hunting.

A large, plump squirrel dash in front of him with Poppyfrost hot on its heels. Berrynose's paw shot out and pinned the squirrel down. He delivered a killing and the squirrel went limp. Poppyfrost was panting slightly and Berrynose rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Hey! That was my squirrel!" Poppyfrost wined and Berrynose tossed the squirrel to her. He looked at Poppyfrost and realized that he thought of her as more than a friend. "Um… Poppyfrost? Could I ask you something?" "Sure!" she purred and Berrynose looked at his paws shyly. "Will you like to be my mate?"

* * *

A few moons had passed since Honeyfern's death and Berrynose sat sharing tongues with his mate, Poppyfrost. She had just given birth to his kits a few days ago and Berrynose found that he tended to be over-protected with her only so that he could make sure that he didn't lose her also. Cherrykit and Molekit scampered around the clearing, chasing each other and giggling.

He could almost see a faint outline of a cat standing near the camp entrance, a smile plastered on her face. He blinked and looked at the others around him. Nobody else seemed to notice the Starclan cat. "Honeyfern?" he whispered quietly and the ghost cat nodded. Then she faded and Berrynose looked over at his mate, who was scolding Molekit for trying to sneak into the warriors Cherrykit walked over to Berrynose. "Berrynose? Who was the brown cat with stars in her fur?" Berrynose smiled at her. "She is a good friend of mine." Cherrykit seemed satisfied with the answer and let out a yawn. "Come on. Let's go back to the nursery." Cherrykit nodded and Berrynose picked her up by the scruff and carried her inside.

* * *

The battle raged on and Berrynose leapt on the first Darkforest warrior he saw, clawing at the ragged tom's ears. The tom let out a yowl and bit down on Berrynose's shoulder and shook his head. Berrynose was flung off and he got to his paw, shaking the dust from his fur before attacking the tom the tom was fleeing for his life, Berrynose scanned the clearing, hoping to spot his mate or any of his kits. He spotted Poppyfrost fighting side by side with Honeyfern. Honeyfern, he thought happily. Oh how he had missed his good friend. He rushed over to where the two sisters were fighting.

* * *

Berrynose couldn't believe it. Firestar was dead. He shook his head, trying to think that this was a dream and that he would wake up any second. He watched Firestar's spirit lifted out from his body and began to walk away. Then the starry cats began to walk away and Berrynose rushed over to where Poppyfrost sat, grooming their kits. A brown she-cat stood there, smiling at the kits and then turned to Berrynose."Goodbye, take care of your family," she purred and walked off, following where the rest of the Starclan cats had vanished. Goodbye, my sweet. Berrynose turned to his mate and smiled. He nuzzled her neck and she licked his head.

"Stay with me"

**A/N: Tell me guys how you think it is. I think it turned out good. If any of you have any other cats that you want me to do a short one-shot about, just tell me. I will do one for you!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
